


ya gotta tell me...

by Wolfe_and_Windsilver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: human is not frisk, human is not mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfe_and_Windsilver/pseuds/Wolfe_and_Windsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea I couldn't get out of my head. Sans usually speaks his mind, so it's safe to say it's only a matter of time before he'll want answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ya gotta tell me...

**Author's Note:**

> You know Sans is just waiting for that one reset. Just waiting for all of the happy times to be taken away again. No matter what I could learn, I won’t do it. I don’t need all the answers

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were chirping. Flowers were blooming. And Sans was spending it doing one of his least favorite things, worrying. 

 

Yes, he had been told, multiple times, to relax. Hell, it had been the topic of 80% of his conversations with his younger brother. And was quickly becoming been a more frequent occurrence ever since he shared some of the truth with Papyrus.

 

A hand nudged him in the ribs and he glanced over. His human companion raised an eyebrow.

 

“it’s nothing.” Sans deflected. Putting a fake grin behind his words, he supplied, “Just skulking a bit.”

 

A light groan. Obviously as fake as his current grin. Shrugging, Sans turned away, putting his back to both his friend and the tree the two leaned against. He then returned to his internal musing.

 

“SANS, ARE YOU SAYING YOU DON’T TRUST OUR FRIEND?”

 

“pap, you know how the kid is, they hate being kept in the dark.”

 

“REGARDLESS, I DOUBT THEY WOULD TURN TO SUCH DRASTIC MEASURES.”

 

“but they could. and that’s enough to worry me.”

 

Sans was jarred out of his thoughts, once again by his current company, with another light poke. When he didn’t turn, he felt the kid place something on his leg. Grabbing the object he held it in front of his eye sockets.

 

“a penny?” he questioned, turning back. He was faced with a very cross human. Arms folded, and a concerned glare, something the kid had perfected in recent months, pointed at him. The message was obvious.

 

_ Spill it. _

 

Sans hesitated, spinning the coin between his fingers aimlessly as he debated whether or not to give voice to the dark thoughts racing through his head. Perhaps he should hold on to his secrets, it had worked fairly well in the past.

 

He could feel the stare drilling into the back of his skull. The *determined* look from someone who wanted to get an answer. No matter what that answer was.

 

And that was exactly what worried him.

 

Sighing, Sans held the coin up. “flip you for it. heads, i spill my non-existent gut. tails, we drop it. deal?”

 

The human pouted for a moment, mulling the decision over, before nodding.

 

The very second Sans released the coin, he knew what the outcome would be. No magic necessary, just natural instinct.

 

“guess you’re not gonna go for the best 2 out of 3?” Sans begged before removing his hand. The human shook their head and placed a comforting arm on his shoulders. Their glare shifted to a concerned smile, and they pulled him close. Intent on being a listening ear for whatever burden Sans wished to unload.

 

Sans predicted they would soon regret it. “i’m just… waiting, y’know?”

 

Sans rubbed at his face angrily, why was this so hard now? In the underground, he would speak his mind as often as he wanted. “i’m kinda becoming attached here. starting to want to care about the little things. the sun and stars. just watching people as their lives go by.”

 

Sans wiped at his teary eye sockets. He laughed humorlessly. “this is what i was afraid of. i’ve spent so long in this world, i’m remembering what hope feels like.” He shook off the human’s arm.

 

“i’m sick of just waiting. i’ve been waiting all this time. i’ve was waiting to die, waiting to lose it all, and it took a miracle for me to come back from that. and i can’t do it again. i can’t tell papyrus that i’m ok. and he can’t pretend that i have the right to be like i was. not this time. so, kid, i’m begging you here.”

 

“just tell me, when are you gonna do it? when are you gonna rip it all away from us? if i know how much time i get to hope, it might make it easier to let go again.”

 

Sans went silent, but it was obvious he wasn’t finished. He ripped a blade of grass from the ground and stared at it. “i used to be able to see it. every possibility. like these.” He waved the plant around. “and if i wanted something more specific, all i had to do was grab onto whatever flash i was curious about. but, ever since you broke the barrier…”

 

He opened his phalanges, letting the metaphor slip through and get blown away. “not a single one. so i got to ask you to just tell me when. when are you gonna be tired of waiting for everyone to give you the truth? when are you gonna start going after the truth like the  _ monster  _ i used to see before going to bed? if you can answer that for me… well, i don’t know. maybe it would give me the chance to say goodbye.”

 

Neither of the two said anything after that. Sans sighed and turned around to comfort the kid. “nevermind, it’s not-”

He stopped as he noticed the human clawing at the ground, digging a small hole in the same area he’d pulled the grass from.

 

“buddy, what are you doing.”

 

In response, the human took the heart shaped locket around their neck, and dropped it into the earth, covering it a few seconds later. Tears streaming down their face, young human threw their arms around the skeleton.

 

Sobbing silently, gripped his friend in a tight hug.


End file.
